


狩猎伪神

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu





	狩猎伪神

可怕的太阳已经落山，仁爱的夜幕已经降临。

穿上绿花的袍裳吧，虔诚的信徒。

让四个纯洁的处女为山神的新娘梳洗，要用那山巅淌下的绿色山泉。

让四个血性的壮汉为山神的新娘送行，要一直送到小溪边褐色的木船里。

让四个懵懂的孩童为山神的新娘奉酒，要喝下四杯教堂里神赐的绿色佳酿。

然后闭上双目倒退着离去吧，虔诚的信徒。

山神的仆从会从神秘的雾气里现身，佝偻着身躯因为他们的年岁超出想象。

他们会为山神查验信徒的供奉，新娘需得有一处绿意。

他们会为新娘划动那沉重的船桨，神圣的婚礼就在山巅的夜色里。

她会为山神贡献一切，她会与山神一同不朽。

Nero潜藏在一人多高的草丛里，沿着溪流逆行。他小心地不要发出比夜风吹动草叶更大的声响，以免惊动那几个划着船的东西，让它们带着自己找到这个自称山神的恶魔。

船夫们划着木质的船桨，一举一动间能听到骨头碰撞的嘎达声响。滑稽的三角帽子挡不住它们空洞的眼窝，残破的衣裳挂在它们的脖子上，布料下的肋骨发着黑。

装扮成新娘的V闭着眼睛躺在船底，绿色的袍子裹着他瘦削的身体。依照所谓祭司的说法，他的绿眼睛令山神十分满意，今年神也会继续保佑虔诚的村民。Nero有些担心，因为V为了不引起恶魔的警觉，喝下了那四杯绿油油的酒水。他无法确定V现在的状态到底是在装睡还是真的晕了。

褐色的船靠了岸，这只是一片普通的石滩。那四个骷髅架子嘎吱嘎吱地从船上下来，将船整个抬起来，像葬礼上的抬棺人那样将木船扛在肩头。这个联想令Nero感到十分不适。他保持着一定的距离，追着它们穿过山崖的幻象，进入到一个曲折幽深的溶洞。整艘木船被安置在最深处一个石台上，月光从顶上落下来，银色的光温柔而粘稠。

“山神”蠕动着它臃肿的身躯从阴影处的水潭里爬出来，紫黑色的触手将那四具骷髅扫到一边，粗暴的动作直接将兢兢业业的船夫们摔成了碎骨头渣。它迫不及待地靠近自己的“新娘”，八双大小不一的眼睛满意地眯成缝，更多的触手向着船里沉睡的人探去。

V丝毫没有反应，他闭着眼睛沉睡在月光下，黑色的头发半掩面容。

此时此刻，Nero再也忍不住了，他拔出绯红女皇恶狠狠地斩断了试图碰触V的触手。肉山一般的恶魔发出遭到痛击的嘶吼声，从身体里分离出更多的触手像鞭子一样抽向Nero。

“真是低级的家伙。Nico的记录簿里都不屑于记录关于你的信息。”他欣然应战。这只恶魔并不难对付，只是复原能力略强，需要花一点时间把它切碎。

正当Nero努力削肉的时候，V似乎醒了。他发出轻轻的呻吟声，在木船里蜷缩起身躯。

“你还好吗？有没有哪里觉得不舒服？”Nero抽空回头看了他一眼，看到的场景令他下手的速度又快了几分。

V苍白的双颊泛起微烫的粉红，他轻咬下唇，勃发的热量促使手指颤抖着解开袍子的腰带将身体彻底从粗糙的衣料中解脱出来，无法缓解的情欲让他难耐，放荡地大敞着双腿揉弄已经硬挺的下体。可是这样单纯的自我抚慰并不能令身体满足。他喘着气，眼角流出泪水，口中轻呼着Nero。

Nero满耳都是V湿润急促的喘息声，眼睛都被诱得充血。“忍一忍，V。”一想到这恶魔竟然妄图染指自己的恋人，他就火冒三丈。

但是Nero的声音只会惹得V更加难以忍受，他用力地揉掐挺立的乳头，除了让自己感到疼痛之外没有别的用处。于是他又将占满前液的手指探到股间，插入已经滚烫蠕动的后穴。他的手指在这里同样起不了作用，瘙痒在更深处，要求更烫更粗的东西。“Nero，你在哪儿？”他喘着气说。

他渴望的安抚并未到来。他在船里翻了个身，跪趴着试图扣弄甬道，“Nero，帮帮我。”

Nero扔掉武器，三步并作两步跑上石台。他看见一具被绿色粗布纠缠的肉体，墨色的纹身仿佛活物一般攀爬在苍白的皮肤上却又在腰腹下意犹未尽地留白。双肩和面颊贴在衣料上颤抖个不停，紧实的背脊流畅地起伏，挺巧的臀部高高耸起。纤长的手指执拗地揉搓撸动充血发红的阴茎，那可怜的小东西流出许多的液体，却怎么也射不出来。另一只手不得要领地在后穴里抽动，穴口晶亮沾满了这躯体分泌的爱液。

或许这动作确实 令他感到劳累，V倒下来，侧躺着抽泣，手里依然揉捏着自己的阴茎寻求解放。这肤色苍白的躯体布满了血脉偾张的红色，他真是太诱人了。

Nero不由得在船沿上坐下，摸上一掌可握的脚踝。掌心的皮肤辐射出异于寻常的温度，这温度里含带着草木和书墨的香味。他的抚触令V感到舒适，那略显细瘦的小腿微抬起来，要他一一抚摸所有发烫的皮肉。他便神迷心醉地将手掌敷贴其上，抚摸过膝头，爬上大腿。纤长的手指迎上来，抓着他的手要他去碰触那昂扬的阴茎，他入手一片湿滑。

“很难受吗？”Nero啥哑地说，“没关系，我会照顾好你的。”他低下头，用舌头和口腔去安抚微微跳动的性器，让那肿胀的尖端抵进喉头柔软的腔道。

V挣扎着，发出难受的哭泣。他射不出来，便又拉着Nero的手去探自己已经熟透的甬道。带茧的手指收到了滚烫肠肉的欢迎，Nero熟练地找到那个敏感充血的腺体揉按，听见V发出尖声的呻吟，下身紧的发疼。可是他含在口中的阴茎依然没能射出来。

“肏进来，Nero。不要手指。”V似乎从恶魔的绿色酒液中清醒了几分。他捧住Nero同样涨红的脸，脚趾抵上Nero已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。“不想试试直接把我肏射吗？”

他年轻的恋人稳住他的嘴，仿佛不想继续听他撩人心智的声音，免得自己就这样射在裤子里。Nero草草扯开裤头拉下内裤，顺着V迫不及待探下的手的引导进入。黑发的男人从胸腔里发出绵长的哼叫，他修长的双腿绞紧仍穿着衣物的腰身，要Nero赶紧肏到更深的地方去。

Nero毫不停歇地肏弄起来，比往日更加高热的肉穴热情得惊人，柔软地吸吮着他，催促着他用力挞伐这独属于他的领地，然后用充满魔力的精液灌溉滋养。他费力地喘气，不想这么快就射出来。V得到解放的嘴唇沿着Nero下颚的线条舔吮亲吻，湿漉漉地路过耳后，最终含住颈部动脉咬了下去。这一点点刺痛感裹狭着丝丝威胁感敲碎了Nero脑子里的自制，他无法控制地过早射了出来。

V松开被留下深深牙印的皮肤，舒了口气般瘫在船底，四肢都放松下来仿佛彻底没了力气。他的阴茎吐出白浊，半软着靠在下腹。

“舒服了？”Nero舔了舔他的胸口，V的体味中不再有那股草木的气味了。

“这种被控制般的感觉真不好。”他将手指插进Nero银色的短发中，笑着亲吻那双被自己咬破的嘴唇。“脱衣服，再来一次。”他伸手揉按下身相接的地方，故意收紧穴口。

Nero在肠肉不舍的吸附中抽出来，剥掉身上的衣物。“hmmm，我也这么觉得。”他将嘴唇落在V敏感的膝盖内侧，吸吮出一枚深红的吻痕，蓝色的魔手将对方爱乱动的双手不容拒绝地扣住。“不过这一次要听我的。


End file.
